A New Friend
by Brony225
Summary: My very first fanfic. Finn has just come back from a 2 year tour and is ready to back in the action. Not wanting to wait he goes to the forest and finds a cave in which he meets someone that will change his life forever. Any reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

A new Friend

I do not own AT. This is my first fanfic so reviews are wanted good or bad. (Good makes me write more, bad makes me write better.)

It was a beautiful day in the land of Ooo. Finn had just gotten back from a 2 year tour and is now 16. He had wanted to do some adventuring with his favorite bro, Jake.

"Hey Finn nice to see you back from your tour."

"Yeah tell me about it I was thinking maybe we could go on an adventure."

"Nah man I promised to go hang out with Lady."

"Alright I guess I'll see you later."

As Jake left the tree house he decided that he would go on an adventure himself because he was bored. He left the house and decided to go to the forest to see if he could find a dungeon. As he was walking through the forest, he found an off beaten path that lead to an entrance at the top of a mountain. He decided to climb it and soon found himself at the top. He didn't see anything but had a feeling that there was something in there. He decided to go deeper and soon heard a thumping sound. He slowly went closer to the sound and found a man completely covered in armor hammering a sword. As he slowly approached the man he quickly spun around and threw him against a wall pinning Finn.

"State your business here or die."

The man's voice was very deep and somewhat unnerving.

"I'm just an adventurer."

"Ah, they told me you were coming, please have a seat."

The man pulled up two wooden chairs brought out some food and some water. "So, you're Finn the Human. You're not as strong as I expected. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Aegir, the last Universalist and arcane master known in existence."

"Wait what you mean, who told you I was coming, how do you know my name, and what's a Universalist?"

" calm yourself Finn, I will answer these questions in time, but right now we need to talk about something important. We need to talk about Flame Princess."

How does he know about FP? Finn thought to himself.

"Now it is imperative that you do not tell anyone about this understand? Because if you do I will not hesitate to remove them from existence and make sure they don't go to any of the Dead Worlds."

" Yes I understand completely. But answer me one question, how do you know about me and FP?"

" I have been watching you and waiting for the past 14 years and I have seen your troubles and for so long I wanted to help you and now the time is right. Now leave, we have much to do tomorrow."

Finn went back to his house confused and somewhat scared of how Aegir knew his name, his ex-girlfriends name, and how he knew he was coming. Finn just decided to wait until tomorrow to ask him while they were doing whatever they were going to be doing. The morning was already here and Finn chooses to back out of curiosity. However, when he got back to the cave there was something different about it. The cave was now a Training room and all the blacksmithing tools and such were gone.

"Ah Finn you have returned I see. Come, there is no time to waste. We have to train you in the art of the Universalist."

"Okay but I just have one question. What is a Universalist?"

"A Universalist is one who has been around for centuries and has trained for hundreds of years. They are extremely well known with every single weapon known to any being and, if trained enough, can even dual-wield to of the same or two different weapons. Now combine that with the fact that if you know how to imbue weapons with elemental power and armor that's nearly indestructible and you have a walking god."

"Wow so I'm going to be learning from the last Universalist alive? That's pretty heavy. So why are you training me?"

"So you can be ready to take back Flame Princess and I'll be there to help you to have her understand her feelings for you. Also being a Universalist comes with perks such as telekinesis, flying, teleport, mind and emotional reading, and my favorite, reconstructing anything. And when I say anything I mean anything."

So the two began their 5 month long training in the cave to make Finn the most experienced Universalist and to get his girl back. And slowly they made a bond as friends and how Aegir told Finn that he was in the very beginning of the universe and how even predicted to Finn that FP was going to die in a few days by a water monster. Aegir even mentioned that once Finn became worthy enough he would have his armor and show him his face and even a little something as a token of gratitude.

"Alright so Flame Princess is supposed to be attacked tomorrow. And there is but one lesson left."

"And what is that Aegir?"

"To test your mind in the Void of Insanity and see how long your mind can last against voices, silence, and the feeling of losing everyone you know."

"Wait why would we need to test my mind?"

"Because I had another vision where this water beast mind controlled you and you destroyed the Candy and the Fire Kingdoms."

So Finn decided, against his better will, went into the Void.

Finn's pov.

Finn was immediately scared due to the fact that he was completely surrounded in a blank nothingness and heard faint voices. But Finn remembered that this is just a test and remained calm.

Aegir's pov.

It had been 5 minutes since he entered and he decided to leave him in there for 20 minutes so he went to go and work on preparing a few potions and runes to restore Finn's mind when he heard someone coming from the forest and he brought over the Void and hid behind the tool forge.

Finn's pov.

It felt like it had been ages since he entered and he was hearing the voices more clearly and they were talking about destroying all the kingdoms and killing everyone and the ones that Finn held closest to his heart. He was getting very scared and he soon realized why it was called the Void of Insanity.

Aegir's pov.

As Aegir hid behind the tool forge he saw who or what it was. It seemed to be a yellow bulldog and a floating woman that had a bite mark on her neck. She's definitely a vampire no doubt Aegir thought. But just as Aegir was about to attack they heard them call out Finn's name. "Finn? Finn are you in here bro?" the yellow bulldog said. Aegir knowing he could defeat them if they attacked calmly walked out from behind from the tool forge and pretended he was doing something."Who are you?" the vampire lady asked." If it is Finn you seek I'm afraid you'll have to wait about 10 more minutes.

Finn's pov.

To him it had felt like 600 years have passed and he was deep in his mind and he started to develop voices of his own. They were very hostile and spoke of the Lich and death and raising the Nightosphere and destroying the world. In the midst of all this, Finn's own mind was trapped but only one thing kept his mind from being completely dominated. That he would soon be reunited with FP and that they would live their lives out ruling a kingdom as a couple and maybe, just maybe, even a family.


	2. Chapter 2 the man with all the answers

Chapter 2: the man with all the answers

Aegir's pov.

"Who are you and why are you here mister…?" asked Aegir.

"I am Jake and this is Marceline the Vampire queen and we've been looking for Finn. We haven't seen him for the past 3 days." Said Jake.

"Well if you are here for Finn the Human you'll have to wait awhile because his mind is currently being tested. But in the mean time I'll get you up to speed while you're hear." Said Aegir.

Finn's pov.

I felt like I couldn't take it anymore and if I did, I would be lost in my mind.

"I have to kill myself. It's the only way to stop the voices. NO! I have to keep going, for FP." Said Finn.

I could just feel that the end was near and that I was about to escape.

Aegir's pov.

"And so that is what I have told Finn except for a few things that me and him are going to keep between ourselves." Said Aegir.

"So you've been training Finn all this time and now you're not only teaching all sorts of magic, but also master his mind, have him know how to use all weapons, and on top of all that, you are teaching him how to back Flame Princess?" said Marceline.

"Yep, that basically sums it up." Said Aegir

Beep beep, beep beep.

"Oh time's up. Time to take Finn out." Said Aegir.

Finn's pov.

Just as I was about to try and kill himself he saw a bright flash of light and then everything around was just covered in a bright flash and he was in the outside world. I looked up and saw not only Aegir, but Jake and Marceline as well. I couldn't talk as my mind was still being bombarded with voices. I merely just grabbed my head and screamed in mental pain

Aegir's pov.

As I saw Finn screaming I quickly ran to whip together a potion and some runes and came back to him. He had Finn drink the potion as he formed a circle around him and spoke in ancient language.

"Kee un mos con spiri sun um de oth mon or con do som he hola!"

And with a temporary flash of light, Finn's mind was relinquished of the voices and could talk again.

Finn's pov.

"I can talk again and the voices are gone. Aegir, what did you do? And what are Jake and Marce doing here?" said Finn

"Well for one your welcome, two, I just happened to know what to do so I could save your mind, and three, they were looking for you." Said Aegir.

An awkward silence filled the room until Marceline decided to speak.

"So what have you been doing here and why are you doing all this training?" said Marceline.

"Well I kind of just stumbled upon this place and we quickly grew as master and apprentice then to two friends determined to get my FP back. And there is supposedly a water beast attacking the Fire Kingdom tomorrow around noon." Said Finn.

"So when will you be back bro?" said Jake

"Probably sometime later today. I just need to ask Aegir a few questions, do a little bit more training, and I'll be home around midnight." Said Finn.

So Marceline and Jake left the cave and Aegir and Finn got back to training. A couple of hours of passed and Finn noticed it got dark out and told Aegir he had to go home.

"Wait allow me to teleport you back to your house so you don't have to take the walk." Said Aegir.

"Okay, thanks." Said Finn.

Aegir gave Finn a small ball that had a blue glow in the middle.

"Just think of where you want to go and it will take you there." Said Aegir.

And with a little flash, I was in his bedroom and just decided to crash not knowing of the horrors that would befall him them.

A/N: So I have a pretty good idea for the twist in the next chapter but I want to hear from you guys. Post in the reviews what plot you think I will have and I might even use it!


	3. Chapter 3 from bad to worse

Finn's pov.

I arose from his bed ready feeling refreshed and ready to take on the days challenges. I did my normal routine, got breakfast, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. When i was finished, I didn't know what to do, but then it came rushing back to me like a flood. I quickly looked outside at the sun and it was closing in on high noon.

"I need to get back to Aegir so we can prepare!" said Finn

I ran to the door, sword in hand, when I remembered something.

"The blue ball!" said Finn.

I quickly thought of Aegir's cave and was transported there instantly. When I got there Aegir was already set up with his sword, shield, potions, teleport pack, etc. He actually looked to ready as if something bad was going to happen.

"Aegir are you ready to go fight this beast?" said Finn.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" said Aegir with hesitation and somewhat sadness.

"Aegir is there something wrong?" said Finn.

"No I was just thinking of something that happened a long time ago." Said Aegir.

An awkward silence filled the cave until Jake and Marceline showed up.

"Alright is everybody ready to take this beasty down?!" said Jake.

"Hehe, alright buddy let's do this and save the Fire Kingdom!" cheered Finn.

So began the long walk to the Fire Kingdom while everyone was asking Aegir how he knew this was going to happen and how he has all these all abilities and powers.

"Well long story short, when you train with a wizard, Universalist, the smartest people in the world before the Mushroom war, and have and advanced processing computer chip, you end up knowing and learning so much that it is sometimes gets overwhelming and if I were to tell you everything" Aegir stopped talking and noticed the water monster was there and heading towards the Fire Kingdom about to destroy it.

"Whoa, that monster is a lot bigger than I expected." Said Finn.

The monster stood at 40 feet tall and was dragging gigantic water cannon. It also has a four sided mouth with serrated ice teeth. The monster was surprisingly somewhat skinny but had buff arms.

"You guys ready to take this thing down?" said Aegir.

"Um now that I look at the thing, I think I'm gonna back out." Said Jake.

"Okay what about you Marceline you feeling squeamish?" asked Aegir.

"Nah man, I'm not even scared of this fool." Said Marceline.

3rd person pov.

So with that Jake ran away while the three friends charged at the beast, weapons ready to strike. But before they could react, the beast spun around and struck them all down with his tail. Aegir however, dodged the strike and threw a mini bomb at the monster and it blew its arm off. Surprisingly, the arm quickly regenerated and blew back Aegir with a wall of water. Marceline quickly got back up and flew towards the beast. The monster not wanting to deal with this fight anymore grabbed Marceline and threw her to the ground. It then went to impale Marceline but she was tackled out of the way by Aegir.

"Sorry Marceline, but you need to go now!" Aegir then teleported Marceline out and back to her house. And just as Aegir caught his surroundings, he was impaled by the monster. Aegir then violently snapped of the monsters tooth and threw the monster to the side. He pulled out the tooth from his stomach bleeding heavily, but quickly drank one of his potions and the hole in his chest disappeared. While the monster was in pain, it noticed Finn and quickly charged at him. Just as Finn saw his end, he threw up his demon blood sword and it surprisingly spewed out a massive wall of lava which knocked back the beast. The two soon found themselves in the streets of the Fire Kingdom. For the most part they managed to keep it intact, expect for a few pools of lava and a couple houses extinguished and turned into obsidian. While in the throne room, FP heard a lot of rumbling and went up to the balcony and could not believe what she saw. She saw Finn the human and another person covered in armor fighting a colossal water monster. Scared to fight a monster made of water and despite the fact she still had a few feelings for him, she went down to join the fray and gets right in to fighting the beast. Finn was surprised to see that FP was in here fighting the water monster. The fighting went on for another half hour and Aegir, Finn, and Flame princess were getting bored so Aegir decided to end it. He just threw a potion and it hit the monster which stopped its regeneration. Aegir ran towards the beast and cut off the lower half of its body. As it fell to the ground the three were patting each other on the back and congratulating themselves. But as they were cheering the water beast tried to mind control Finn but was immediately countered and he made the monster stab itself. And as the water beast was bleeding out, it saw the fire elemental and struck her with a blast of water with the last strength it had and died. FP was immediately sprayed with water and fell on the ground screaming in pain. The two acted fast and carried her to a nearby pool of lava just on the outskirts of the kingdom.

"FP hold on, your going to be fine…" FP couldn't understand who was talking and could only feel pain and felt everything going dark.

"Flame Princess don't you dare even die on us…" the voice was blurred and hazy but she felt so close to dying and the pain didn't help either. As she caught a faint glimpse of everything around her before it all went dark.

A/N: sorry for the late upload. On a different note, PLOT TWIST! What do you guys think? Is FP going to die or she just barely going to make it?!


	4. Chapter 4 the calm before the storm

3rd pov.

Finn and Aegir were running as fast as they could to the pool of lava on the outskirts. Flame Princess's fire was growing dimmer and dimmer to the point were it would be completely black. When they got to the pool she had almost complete dark hair and only had a few traces of orange in it. Aegir did not even stop to hesitate and dunked her into the shallow part of the pool. Both Finn and Aegir let out a massive sigh of relief but were still a little bit on edge. While they waited for FP to come back, they decided to sleep and Aegir took the first shift. When Finn was in a deep enough sleep, Aegir walked over to him and carved into the side of his neck with a small knife. When he was done with the rune, he quietly spoke a ritual line.

"sho eth kon rune un burn de mon" the rune then glimmered red, then orange, then yellow, then faded to no color. Aegir stood up and went to check on FP. Her flames were returning back to their original state. Aegir quickly thought up and idea and started to get to work. When he was done he transported them back to Finn's house. Aegir quickly drew a massive rune that went all the way around the house and threw a small amount of lava that he collected and the entire house was suddenly protected with flame shield. He then set FP I Finn's bed and set Finn in a chair with a blanket. Before he left he wrote a note and left it in Finn's pocket and went back to his cave.

Finn's pov.

I had just woken up and immediately noticed a few important things. We weren't at the lava pool but instead, I was at my house. And it wasn't just me in the house; FP was also in my bed. And I also look around to notice that everything was a very light shade of blue. I was about to stand up when I felt a sudden shot of pain on the right side of my neck. I quickly went over to the mirror and saw that a circle with some symbols in it was carved onto the side of my neck. I was a little concerned about was going on and went around the entire house to check for Aegir, but he was nowhere to be found. Giving up on finding him and knowing he could stand up to anyone who may have kidnapped him, he put his hands in his pockets and felt a piece of paper. He pulled it out and read the paper.

Dear Finn,

You have probably just woken and are now reading this. You may have a lot of questions and this paper will explain it.

I put you and Flame Princess in your house because lets be honest. Do you really want to sleep on rock?

The rune on your neck was probably the most confusing of all. That is my most powerful rune and I put as much power into it as possible. The rune makes you invincible to fire, lava, hot material, etc. By my estimations, the rune will wear off in 3 months. So use it wisely.

Your house is blue because I cast flame shield on it and it is going to be there for a while.

Your friend, Aegir

As I finished reading the paper, I thought of two things. Now I can be with FP and I should check on her as well. Just as I got into the room, Flame Princess was just starting to wake.

"How are you doing FP?" Finn asked her.

"I'm doing fine. Still in a little bit of pain though. For a second there I thought I was dead. But thankfully you were there to carry me to safety." Said FP

"Well it wasn't just me that saved you a good friend was there to help me and you. It's a good thing he acted fast otherwise something bad might have happened." said Finn.

"Well, I'm gonna go find you something to…" Finn stopped talking as his lips were met with FP's. Finn was surprised by this and went to make the kiss more deep and passionate. Not only that, Finn was surprised that the rune was working and he wasn't getting burned. This made Finn so happy that they went from tier 4 to tier 9 and started making out on the floor. This would have gone for longer but they both needed air.

"Does this mean we're dating again?" asked Finn.

"I think it does." Flame Princess said seductively.

The two continued to make out passionately and were going up the tiers very fast. They were about to hit tier 15, but they were interrupted by Jake. They heard him coming up the ladder so they quickly gathered each other just as Jake entered.

"Oh Finn buddy, your alive! Aw man so glad to see you." Exclaimed Jake as he was hugging the air out of him.

"Jake…need… air…" gasped Finn.

Jake quickly let go of Finn and they were both having a laugh. FP walked up behind Finn and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Aaaww, you guys are back together? Nice." Said Jake

"Hehe, yea I think this time it's for good." Said Finn.

"Well I guess I should get going. I don't want the Fire Kingdom to go into a frenzy. Oh and Finn stop by later so I can show you something alright?" said FP

"Alright sure, I'll stop by later." Said Finn.

And with that Flame Princess flew back to the Fire Kingdom while Finn and Jake went about their normal day slaying monsters, saving princesses, and having some bro time. It was about 6:30 and Finn decided to start headed toward the Fire Kingdom. He got there at about 7 and went right to the castle. As he went through the front door he noticed FP wasn't on her throne and asked Cinnamon Bun.

"She's up in her room and she said that when you get here send him to my room." Said CB.

So Finn went up to FP's room and walked in. He immediately saw her wearing only a bra and panties.

"I'm so sorry I'll wait until you're done!" Finn said quickly.

But before he could get out of the room, he was grabbed by FP and tossed on the bed and the door was shut.

A/N: just a heads up there will be sexual content in the next chapter so if you are underage, do not read the next chapter. PS: I might end up uploading the next chapter later today.


	5. Chapter 5 Finn's late 16 present

A/N: warning! There is sexual content in this chapter. Viewer/reader discretion is advised. Also I decided to put two chapters in one day just because.

Finn was too nervous and shocked to say anything as FP approached him wearing only a bra and underwear. Finn wanted to say something but couldn't from how surprised he was the FP would do something like this. Finn also felt himself getting a boner from how beautiful and sexy Flame Princess looked.

"I hope you're ready to have some fun Finn." Flame Princess said seductively.

Finn knew where this was going and he wanted to stop this but he was snapped back to reality as FP was kissing him passionately. She started to slowly taking off Finn's clothes while he was undoing her bra and sliding off her panties. FP could feel Finn's erection and she slowly started to move her way down to his big hardening member. Finn suddenly felt a jolt of pleasure and saw FP sucking on his dick. Finn then proceeded to grab her nicely shaped breasts and play with them. As they were both moaning, Flame Princess got and idea. She sat up, and put her mouth back on his dick and put her vagina in Finn's face. The human took the hint and proceeded to lick, nibble, bite, tug, and slurp on her pussy causing her to orgasm a few times in his face. This continued for about fifteen minutes and FP started pushing his dick in between her decently sized breast up and down repeatedly. While Finn was enjoying himself, he wanted to get right into the good stuff. With one swift motion, he was on top of Flame Princess ready to ram her.

"You ready FP?" Asked Finn.

"Yes, give me your big, long, massive cock in my tight pussy." Said Flame Princess ready to feel pleasure. Finn didn't hesitate and started moving in and out slowly. As Flame Princess gasped in pleasure, Finn knew he was doing this right and picked up speed. She moaned louder and faster as Finn moved in and out faster. The whole kingdom could clearly hear the two if anyone was awake at the time. FP grabbed the headboard of the bed while Finn was pumping in and out of Flame Princess's tight pussy. Finn could feel something in his dick coming on. He tried to hold back his orgasm as much as he could but ended up releasing his semen in FP's vagina. As he came, so did Flame Princess, which left a small puddle on the bed where she came.

"That…was…amazing." Exasperated Finn.

"Yeah… that felt nice." Gasped FP.

"Ready for round 2?" asked Finn.

"I thought you'd never ask." Said FP

Flame Princess quickly hopped on top of Finn already having an idea in her head. They both started off making out passionately, and then Finn quickly rolled FP on her back while rubbing her clit and squeezing one breast and sucking on the other. While Flame Princess's mind was hazy with pleasure, she managed to roll Finn onto his back and put her idea into action. She crawled up to the head of the board and put her pussy right on Finn's mouth. He then went to lick and suck on her vagina, making her gasp in pleasure. Flame Princess wanted so badly to feel her man's meat inside of her again so she brought herself back down to his penis. As they continued to fuck each other, Finn picked up FP, and started fucking her against the wall.

"FP…gonna…cum." Said Finn.

"Lets come together." Said Flame Princess.

After what seemed like hours of banging FP against a wall, they both came into each other and the two were burnt out went to lie down on the bed. As they were both catching their breath FP started to say something.

"Thanks for the wonderful time Finn. I really enjoyed myself." Said FP.

"Me too. And I also enjoyed this experience. I love you FP." Said Finn.

"I love you to Finn." Said Flame Princess.

They both cuddled together and fell asleep in each others arms. But deep down, something in Flame Princess has just been fertilized.

A/N: aw shit! Flame Princess is pregers! Adventure time fire babies FTW! So I did end up making two chapters in one day. Hope you guys are liking the story, reviews are appreciated and as always, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 the unseen end

Sorry for the late upload guys. Kind of hit a writer's block and it was terrible. But here it is.

Finn woke up in with a yawn and immediately realized where he was. He looked to his side and saw FP still sleeping as he recalled the events of yesterday. When he saw what time it was, he slowly got up and put his clothes back on and went to the door. But he stopped and turned around and saw Flame Princess waking up. He walked over to her and decided to wake her fully.

"Hey FP. So listen, I got to go do some things and I'll be back later so we can hang out, Alright?" said Finn.

"Okay Finn just make sure to come back soon. I have a few things I want us to do today." Said Flame Princess.

And with that, Finn was out the door, refreshed as ever. Probably due to the fact that he got back together with Flame Princess. As he decided what to do, he accidentally bumped into a stranger.

"My bad I didn't see where I was going." Said Finn but as he looked up, he noticed the fire elemental looked a lot like Aegir.

"Its okay friend. Hey wait a second. Are you Finn the Human?" said the fire elemental.

"Y-yes I-I am Finn." He stuttered.

"Well I'll be damned. You seemed a little nerve racked. Come on, lets go take a walk." Said the fire elemental. As the two walked through the streets of the Fire Kingdom, they introduced each other and managed to strike up a conversation.

"So you look kind of familiar to someone I know." Said Finn.

"Really? Well who is it?" asked Ivan.

"His name is Aegir. And he lives off in a mountain." Said Finn who was immediately shocked by the answer that Ivan gave him.

"Oh, Aegir is actually my brother but we kind of split because we took different roads. But since you know him, me, and you're the hero of Ooo, I guess I can show you my project." Said Ivan.

They both then proceeded to Ivan's house which was on the outskirts of the kingdom. They went into his house and immediately proceeded into his basement where a concrete door slid open to reveal an elevator.

"Please after you Finn." Said Ivan.

They both got into the elevator and hit the only button that was on it. It read 'MK-I Kollosus'. The elevator then started moving down rapidly. A few seconds later they reached the bottom and the door opened. What Finn saw was unlike anything he saw before. He saw a massive robot at least 100 feet tall with one arm with a double edged sword made out of pure diamond and titanium. The other arm was even scarier. It had a massive cannon that looked like it would level a city. Mounted on its shoulders were two 8 barreled rocket launchers and on the top of its head was a spinning crown with 4 artillery cannons.

"I present to you, The King Kriptor MK-I. Armed with a 200 mm. depleted mercury core cannon, two eight barreled mini nuke launchers, a spinning Destroyer crown that launches Magma Cluster artillery rounds, and my favorite a Plasma launcher mounted on its back. You like?" said Ivan.

Finn was speechless as he took in the view of the King Kriptor that was standing like a statue in front of him.

"Well this is only one of the projects that is finished. Are you ready to see the other two?" said Ivan.

"Yes." Finn said eagerly.

They took a different elevator and suddenly flew to the left and they came to the next chamber. This one was even more amazing. It was noticeably 80-100 feet taller and it was all white with a few green strips.

"This one is my favorite. I give you, the MK-V Universal Colossus. Outfitted with 5 feet thick Tungsten, a 6 cylinder light beam with a focusing lens that brings the light to 65000 degrees Fahrenheit. Its arms have high-density Black hole singularity pullers that crush anything with 9000 lbs. per square inch. However, the only down side to it is that if it were attacked from the air, it wouldn't be able to hit them. But anyways lets move to the next one." Said Ivan.

They got back into a different elevator and moved onto the next chamber.

"Now I must warn you. This one is alive and is a cyborg so don't try to motion towards to it or it will eat you." Said Ivan.

Finn was suddenly scared but that increased to extreme fear when he saw the cyborg. It only stood at 75 feet but was nearly 200 feet long! It had a long neck and had a massive metal shell on its back.

"Now this is my pet lizard. Finn, I present to you, the Cybrannasarus Rex. Armed with a shell made out of Livingmetal, has two mobile missile silos armed with nuclear ICBM''s and a 360 degree top shell disperser that spits out mini nuclear plasma artillery shells. Oh, and did I forget to mention it breathes fire? And those are the three projects that I have currently completed. I would show you the other one, but it is still being worked on. So Finn, what do you think?" said Ivan.

"All of these are totally mathematical! Where did you find time to build these?" asked Finn.

"Ah, that my friend is a story for another time. But anyways, you probably have stuff do so I won't keep you." Said Ivan.

As the both headed back up to the surface, Finn was trying to remember what he was actually going to do. When he got back up he thanked Ivan for the awesome time and he decided to return to his house to get lunch. As he finished eating he thought about asking Aegir what happened with him and his brother. So he pulled out the blue sphere and was transported to Aegir's cave ready to train and ask him questions.

"Oh hello Finn. What brings you here?" asked Aegir.

"Just wanted to stop by and ask you a few questions." Said Finn.

"Okay…" said Aegir who was a little unsettled by this.

"What happened with you and your brother?" asked Finn.

"Well, Ivan and I were best bro's and friends until that day came where he was consumed by the darkness. Speaking of which, how did he act when you met him?" asked Aegir.

"Well he was very calm and level headed and didn't want to piss him off or anything." Said Finn.

"Well that's good. He must have found a way to purge himself. So was there anything you wanted to ask me Finn?" said Aegir.

"No I'm good thanks for answering my question though." Said Finn.

"No problem, oh and Finn I want to tell you two things. One you might need this later." Aegir handed Finn a hand-sized cylinder with a flappable cap at the top with a red button.

"Only use this when in extreme danger." Said Aegir.

Finn only looked at Aegir with a confused face. As he was about to walk out, Aegir called out to him.

"And Finn, the other thing I wanted to tell you was that you might want to get back to your lady. I sense she's getting a little angry." Said Aegir

Finn quickly looked to see what time it was and quickly teleported himself to the Fire Kingdom. While Aegir watched his friend dissipate into thin air. He walked back to the cave.

"Looks like this day will come sooner than I expected. Looks like I'll have to speed up the process to even have a chance." Said Aegir as he walked back into the cave and started preparing.

A/N: just wanted to mention a few things. Yes I was referencing the new character and his projects. I was referencing SupCom2. I also want to mention that if I were you guys that you should pay attention to the chapter titles. They could give you hints to some parts of the story. As always, thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated and welcome. And as always, catch you next time.


	7. where there is peace there is war

"Ugh… where is Finn? He was supposed to be here an hour ago." FP was starting to get angry and was about to call Finn when she saw a small flash out in front of the palace. Once the light died down, she saw that it was Finn. She suddenly felt relief and happiness and ran to Finn.

"Hey FP, sorry I'm late. But how about I make it up to you by going somewhere nice?" said Finn hoping to get out of the situation.

"Yea, that'd be nice, but you might want to get into something nicer." Said Flame Princess.

Finn looked down at his clothing to see was somewhat on fire and covered in dirt and some food stains.

"Hold on FP, I'll be right back."

Finn then disappeared back to his house, threw on a sort of half-tuxedo shirt and pants and teleported back to Flame Princess.

"Uh Finn? How did you disappear then reappear with a half-tux?" asked FP with a very confused face.

"Oh I forgot to mention that my friend who helped slay the water beast gave me this teleport device so I can move to places in no time." Said Finn.

She didn't want to question it any further as she thought that she'd become more confused. So they walked together to a nearby fancy restaurant and they ordered a table. They were then seated and their orders were taken.

"So Finn, you never told me your new friend's name." said Flame Princess.

"Well his name is Aegir and he has a brother that lives in the Fire Kingdom. He is also training me so I can become more awesome at everything." Said Finn explaining this to FP.

The two continued to talk until a topic came up that Finn did not want to talk about.

"So Finn, what did you and Aegir talk about before he started training you?" asked FP.

"Oh um… just some stuff about… some other stuff."Finn said hesitantly.

"Finn you are in the Fire Kingdom so that does mean you have to tell the truth. Come on you know you can tell me anything." Said FP trying to see what Aegir had told him.

"Well he said he was going to train me in the ways of the Universalist and some magic stuff and eventually how to predict the future." Finn said a little hesitant about the sentence he just said.

"Oh well that sounds pretty cool. So what about his brother?" asked FP.

And on cue, their food arrived and they both started to eat. Flame Princess asked the question again and told Flame Princess about who he was and that he was a nice guy. They both finished their dinner and left the money on the table and went back to the palace.

Meanwhile, back at Aegir's 'house' he was hammering together a sword. He took his sword off of the anvil and put into a forge for heat treating. When that was done he went and dipped the sword in cooled water. The sword immediately hardened to the durability of diamond. He then went and laid the sword into the preset rune drawn on the floor and threw a pure glowing white liquid on the sword instantly making it perfectly white. He then took back over to the anvil, but instead of hammering it, he took out a small chisel and hammer and performed the technique called Rippouse. As he finished carving the rune into the handle of the blade he quickly wrapped the handle in a blue glimmering fabric which was as smooth as silk but as durable as steel. He slipped the sword on the rack and decided to look into the future.

"Oh no. This isn't possible there is no way he could pull that off!" Aegir quickly scurried with the new sword he made and his old sword and rushed off to the Fire Kingdom.

Back at the Fire Kingdom Finn and Flame Princess had just gotten back to the palace and they made their way back to the room.

"Well it got late pretty fast didn't it?" said Finn sitting on the bed.

"Yea well I'm getting pretty tired." Said FP

"Same here. Well goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." Said Finn.

"Goodnight" they said to each other.

They both fell asleep while Aegir was running as fast as he could to the Fire Kingdom to get them out safely scared that his vision will come true.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but don't worry my friends the next chapter will be out soon so don't worry. I'll try to get the next chapter out later today.


	8. Chapter 8 the passing of a friend

Aegir was running as fast as he could to the Fire Kingdom to rescue Finn and Flame Princess. It surprised him that it took longer than it did to get to the Fire Kingdom. Just the thought of what would happen made him run even faster. As he got up to the gates of the Kingdom, he just busted right through them determined to save the two. He super jumped all the way to the balcony and busted through the glass door. He saw FP and Finn as they quickly jolted up from the sound of glass breaking. He quickly picked up both of them and jumped back down to the floor and started running to the gates.

"Aegir what are you doing?!" Finn shouted.

"Saving your ass and hers from Ivan before he destroys the city!" Aegir yelled

As he came a good enough distance away, he set the two down and handed Finn the newly crafted sword as he pulled out his and a massive shield. Right before their very eyes 2 massive holes opened up just outside of the kingdom. What came out of the hole surprised everyone except Aegir. Out of the hole emerged the King Kriptor and the Universal Colossus. The two giants wasted no time and started destroying the city and within mere seconds, everything and everyone was in ashes or in ruin. The two massive giants saw Finn and Aegir and they started to approach them.

"Finn, remember that thing I gave you? Well now is the time to use it." Said Aegir calmly.

Finn and Aegir pulled out the same exact cylinder and they both pressed the button and threw it to the ground. Within seconds the two friends were as tall as the King Kriptor. They both readied their weapons as the two giants approached. They immediately began clashing metal which was heard all around Ooo and even all the way to the Nightosphere. As Finn took on the King Kriptor, Aegir went to take on the Universal colossus. Finn immediately took to swift strikes to the King Kriptor but the robot reflected them. Aegir immediately took a battle stance as the Universal Colossus readied the laser beam and formed a 4th dimension sword with the singularities. Aegir swung violently and accurately at the robot but despite its size, it moved fast enough to counter and then strike back at Aegir chipping off some of his armor. Finn remembered what Aegir had taught him and pulled out another sword that he brought with, the Demon Blood Sword. As he pulled out the sword, The King Kriptor shot at Finn with the mercury cannon and shoulder rocket launchers which Finn managed to deflect the mercury shot back at the robot but got hit by the missiles. The reflected shot hit the robot's arm cannon causing it to explode off leaving it short circuiting.

As Aegir was being pushed back he thought of and idea and grabbed the colossus by its legs and flipped him over and jumped on to the colossus about to impale the robot. The robot however was smarter than this and kicked off Aegir causing him to stumble onto his back. As he was on his back, he saw the colossus approaching and he quickly threw the sword at the chest of the robot causing it to tremble back examining the hole in its chest. The robot then pulled the sword out and stuck it in the ground and charged at Aegir.

As Finn was trying to recover, the King Kriptor managed to stop malfunctioning and got on his hands and knees. Two rods suddenly appeared from his back and moved up to his shoulders. The rods suddenly opened up and started charging plasma rounds and aimed at Finn.

Aegir saw the robot charging at him and pulled out a smaller sword but as he was about to get back up and finish the colossus, he looked over and saw Finn heavily injured and as he looked he caught sight of the King Kriptor charging its plasma rounds. Finn managed to deflect one to the sky but the other one hit Finn right in his chest causing him to stumble to the floor. The teleport device that he gave to Finn could also read his vitals and it read Finn as dead. Aegir felt sadness and despair as he saw his best friend die in front of him. The King Kriptor got up and noticed Flame princess running up to Finn who was returning to his normal size. The robot walked over and as Flame Princess noticed the robot, she was stomped on, killing her. The sword that was stuck in the ground grew to the brightest of white while Aegir's Armor grew to the darkest of black. He picked up the Universal colossus and ripped him in half with his bare hands despite the colossus having 6 feet thick armor. Aegir felt immense amounts of rage and hatred and the sword then flew to his hands. He saw the King Kriptor standing over Finn and Flame Princess and as he was about to step on them again, Aegir grew one white wing and one dark wing and rose his hand to the robot. It suddenly floated into the air and then was violently ripped limb from limb and then combusted. Just as he was about to run over to Finn and FP, he saw one more hatch open up and from it emerged the Cybrannasaurus Rex. He noticed the lizard and walked over to it. The lizard-bot charged at Aegir about to bite him, but was stopped as his jaw was gripped by Aegir and he pulled with all his might and ripped the lizard in half, right down the middle. He threw down the carcass of the dead animal and ran over to Finn and Flame Princess as he shrunk back to normal size. He quickly read both of their vitals and the worst was realized. They both had died. He started to let out a weak sob and tears came from his helmet. He slammed the fists on the ground which suddenly threw up a rain storm. He barely managed to pull himself together and carried them both to the Candy Kingdom. The funeral was held later that day with everyone from Ooo their, even Marceline and her dad. As they all gave speeches, Aegir was in the back row still ever so slightly crying tears. As the ceremony ended, he went home and sat on his chair feeling sadness and anger and he just wanted to have Finn back.


	9. Chapter 9 the passing of a friend pt 2

I do not own Anywhere But Here by the Sick Puppies.

It has been nearly 2 years since Finn and Flame Princess's death. Everyone has managed to cope with the loss of their friend and hero but Aegir was taking it the worst. Ever since Finn's death, he has become very angry and sad. He was forging and training a lot less and instead raided villages and small kingdoms. While on one of his raids, one of his voices talked to him.

"Aegir I know you won't listen to reason and you're taking Finn dying not so well, so I need you to you to be strong and go back to the cave. I want you to just think everything over so you can find in your heart what to do." Said the calm voice.

Aegir just grunted and walked back to the cave and sat down in his chair. He sat back and thought of how he and Finn met and how he trained him so much. Aegir thinks of the awesome battle with the water beast and how he gave Finn the insignia on his neck to protect him from fire and lava. And lastly, he remembered how he and Finn the two robots and of Finn dying. Aegir just cried and sobbed into his hands which were still covered in his scorched and scratched armor.

"I'm gonna make this right. For Finn." Aegir stood and walked over and picked up his old electric guitar and walked to Finn's grave.

He found a chair and pulled it up to Finn's grave.

"I'm sorry Finn for not saying anything at your funeral so I thought I'd make it up by singing you a song that I got from before the Mushroom War." Said Aegir pulling out his electric guitar.

I held onto you for as long as I could but today…

You fell away…

Now I hold onto the memories that we barely made…

I stood on the edge of your bridge until I felt the rain…

Wash me away…

My confusion left me as the vertigo came…

What I believed to be true and was only a dream…

Believed in me…

I just projected it over your beautiful screen…

I self medicated my way through this mess that we made

So I could say…

There was nothing, but I waited

I waited…

This was my mistake

Broken are plans we made

So I will be traveling any place

Cause anywhere's better than

Here we rest in place…

Rubble beneath the feet…

I shouldn't have followed you anywhere…

Cause anywhere's better than here…

Where is the space I could move, where could I rest my head

There's nothing left for me here

It's hard to leave behind the one thing that made me feel alive…

So I slide

From paranoid to paralyzed…

This was my mistake…

Broken are plans we made…

So I will be traveling any place

Because anywhere's better than here…

Aegir started to tear up but continued to play the song, determined to finish the song.

This was my mistake…

Broken are plans we made…

Here we rest in peace…

Rubble beneath the feet…

I shouldn't have followed you anywhere

Because anywhere's better than her

Aegir finished the song crying out of his helmet as he set his electric guitar down. Aegir looked up to Finn's statue and he remembered one thing. He quickly scribbled down something on some paper and picked up his sword. He stuck it into the foot of the grave and looked to his grave.

"By the power of the High Council, by the power of the Infinity Blade, By the power of me and the people of Ooo, Resurrect Finn and Flame Princess!"

A massive flash of light blasted all throughout Ooo. The Fire Kingdom was instantly restored and Finn and Flame Princess were resurrected. Aegir fell on the floor dead and his body dissipated into thin air. Finn and Flame Princess came out of their grave and both hugged each other and kissed passionately. They both pulled out happy to see each other when Finn looked over and saw Aegir's armor, motionless.

"Aegir? Aegir come on bro be happy were back. Aegir?..." Finn said getting more scared.

He looked up and saw a sheet of paper and ran over and picked it up. He opened the note and started reading it.  
Dear Finn,

If you are reading this, then that means that I'm dead. But my death was not in vein, for I used my power to resurrect you and Flame Princess at the cost of my life. Do not worry my friend, for now I am in the great beyond and I am looking down on you with a smile on my face. The armor and the sword are yours now, Finn. Live life to the fullest and spend as much time with your girlfriend as possible. I mean it. Oh and you might want to tell everyone that your alive, just a heads up. Oh and one more thing, with all the power I used to resurrect you, I kind of overloaded it and now your immortal and so is your girlfriend.

Your friend, trainer, and ally, Aegir

Finn looked back at the suit of armor lying on the ground as it started to open. He walked over to it to see yet another note.

This and the sword are yours now Finn. Use them well.

Flame Princess looked at Finn with a confused face.

"Finn, who was in the suit of armor?" asked FP.

"A very good friend and a very special person." Said Finn slightly tearing up and looking into the sky.

"Come on. We should go tell everyone that we're alive." Said Finn.

Finn set up the armor so it was holding its sword and standing heroically and looking over the land. They both grasped each others hands and walked away from the grave, Finn with a smile on his face, knowing that Aegir is living on, watching us from the great beyond.

The End

A/N: Well guys that is a wrap on my first of many stories to come. Thank you all for the support and some of the reviews. Thanks for reading and until next time, keep reading.


	10. Chapter 10 prologue

A/N:This takes place after Passing of the Friend pt.2

Everyone in all of Ooo rejoiced as Finn and Flame Princess had magically come back. Since 2 years have passed, they were both 18 now and the two wanted to get married. The couple as well as Jake and Lady Rainicorn got married on the same day making it a double marriage. Shortly after the wedding, FP felt her water break and she was rushed to the hospital. When the baby arrived, Finn and Flame Princess named the girl Flinnda and then later that month, a boy came and he was named Fagan. And since the two were married Finn and Flame Princess became queen and king of the Fire Kingdom and lived the rest of their lives out in happiness

The End


End file.
